


Ticks and Leeches

by wastelandbabyx



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Cyborgs, Dirty Talk, Drug Use, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Graphic Description, Hair-pulling, Oneshot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Self-Indulgent, Street Kid V (Cyberpunk 2077), Tool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29148786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wastelandbabyx/pseuds/wastelandbabyx
Summary: Dum Dum x V smut.
Relationships: Dum Dum/Female V (Cyberpunk 2077), Dum Dum/V (Cyberpunk 2077)
Kudos: 20





	Ticks and Leeches

**Author's Note:**

> _Suck me dry  
>  My fruit is bruised and borrowed  
> You thieving bastards  
> You have turned my blood cold and bitter  
> Beat my compassion black and blue_

When she wakes, the world is hazy around the edges. A throbbing sensation circles near her temple, refusing to leave, and she reaches for another smoke. Her hands, trembling and unsteady, press a cigarette between her stained lips and she inhales. She feels a little better, but by her side something rouses, encircling her waist with a gaunt arm.

“Finally awake. Thought you’d kicked it, was gonna have to toss you out with the rest.”

A dirty scowl crosses her face as she turns to stare into DumDum’s fluorescent optics, but his palm is pressed against the side of her face in an instant, singeing the tender flesh there. For a moment, the world is nothing but white flecks, static across her field of vision. He doesn’t give her long enough to regain composure, just grasps her by the jaw as he jostles her.

“You know better than to look at me like that.”

Another beat later and the maelstromer is pressing his lips to hers in a rough kiss, as if to conceal his transgression. The swell of vindication in her chest overflowed as she mirrored the action, and though there was no lack of vehemence in the motion, a deeper, primal urge remained. One that with Malestrom, was never often sated. If only V had known just how far from grace that faithful day in the slaughterhouse would love caused her to fall, maybe she would’ve decided to put some iron in her mouth instead of a cromehead’s cock.

“Much better. Not so bad, huh?”

Dum Dum pulls away, the decrepit sofa they’d been lounging on protesting from beneath him as he reached to grasp a bottle from an nearby makeshift table. V gives a quiet hum of agreement as her gaze slides over, watching as his hands pour something of a cough syrup consistency into a shot glass. Between her thighs, she already felt the ache of what was to come, and had to repress the urge to cup her hand against the building warmth there.

Her body adorned bruises, cuts, and gashes, and yet she always yearned for more. Anything that made her parietal lobe set alight, and helped her to feel alive. She relished and thrived in it, just like the rest of the residue that collected in the slumps of Night City. The fight to be something more had only led to darker paths, ones paved with remorse and an everlasting bad taste in your mouth. It was something V had given up on a long time ago.

“Take a hit.”

Grasping the an unmarked inhaler that was pressed into her palm, V obliqued. Pressing the mouth to her own, she took a deep inhale before handing the drug back, watching as Dum Dum followed suit before passing off the shot glass in her direction. There was only one, and V briefly pondered what had landed her the honor, but did like any good girl and downed the shot in a single, fluid motion. The taste was horrid, sickly and slow seeping down her throat and she’d barely had time to get over the initial revulsion before she was being thrust onto the floor by fistfuls of her own hair.

She gasped, scrambling to get a grip on something, anything, when a hand grasped another fistful, yanking her up onto her knees. Pain bloomed in her skull and V winced, her hands instinctively reaching for the irritant only to be jostled until she was face to face with a half flaccid cock grasped in her direction. Quickly taking the initiative as realization dawned on her, she moved in, her lips encircling the member as Dum Dum’s grasp held her steady in place.

Before maelstrom, V had to admit she’d seen plenty of modded flesh, but never genitalia. Not to this degree, at least. Through the interlacing steel, it was hard to tell how much of him was still flesh, still _man_ , and how much was shiny, modded chrome. Not that she ever had any complaints. Though intimating at first, he’d shown her just how much he could do with his improved parts.. both above, and below.

Running her tongue across the metal and flesh of his cock as she nodded her head back and forth, she could feel herself salivating, spilling over across her lip as she felt himself harden inside her. Her hips rocked slowly in union as she picked up speed, her hand moving to stroke him at his base, picking up the bit of slack that her mouth couldn’t quite reach. Though the tightening in her hair soon have signal that Dum Dum wasn’t pleased with her efforts, or pace.

Still worn from the night before, she hadn’t exactly been operating at peak performance, but he was taking the initiative now. V could feel the initial sensation of fear strike through her as he used both palms to grasp onto her skull, one tangled between golden locks, and the other pressed to the back, so she couldn’t pull away if she tried to fight. Without hesitation, he began thrusting into her with rough, erratic movements. V’s hands moved to grasp around his thighs, her fingertips digging into flesh and chrome as she gagged and choked at the sudden violent obstruction. 

From above her, Dum Dum hissed at the sensation of her long, acrylic nails digging into the remaining soft spots, and opted to thrust harder, straight to the hilt. The sound of her gagging below him was music to his ears, one that did nothing but fuel his ravenous desire. Tears pricked in the corners of V’s eyes as she forced herself to take shallow inhales through her nose, fighting against her body’s urge to seize up, and to just relax instead. 

But just as quickly as it had began, Dum Dum had put it to an end, abruptly yanking her from off of him, shoving her backwards. Though the moment his harden cock had left the confines of her mouth, V immediately felt herself wanting more. The abuse was too much, and yet, just right. Wiping at the tears and saliva that had pooled at her chin, V turned to see Dum Dum standing over her, washing her pale skin in a sea of neon crimson. He’d never seen a more beautiful sight. Something so absolutely fucking ruined, and he wasn’t even done.

This time when his palm had connected to the side of her face, V had been expected it, but the impact still left her reeling and feeling breathless. Though now there was something more.. as the drugs in her system slowly began to take hold, V noticed the world was becoming hazy again. The lights and neon of the room diffracted around her, like everything was suddenly in bloom. Dum Dum was back beside her again, though as she turned to him, everything seemed to happen in slow motion.

It could’ve almost been conceived as romantic in the moment, the way his hands slowly moved across her cheeks, up to her temples, tangling back in her hair as his lips crashed against hers. Though even the simplest touch almost seemed to be too much, like she was teetering on the edge and he was going to be the one to give her the final shove. Breaking the kiss, he worked his way down to her jeans, not bothering with formalities as he yanked them open, and then down the span of her thighs.

There was no need for panties, V had long since learned, and wore nothing underneath. The lacy, frilly garments did nothing but get in the way, and often got torn to shreds if not removed quick enough. The hard of the floor was filthy and littered, though V could’ve cared less. Watching waves of neon dance before her as Dum Dum thrust open her thighs, she didn’t register much of a thought until the maelstromer ducked his head between her thighs, and went straight home.

His tongue moved intricately across her clit as he alternated between lapping and sucking, turning occasionally to sink his teeth into the soft, playable flesh of her thigh as his fingers thrust expertly inside her. From underneath him, V screamed and writhed, her hands clutching at the back of his synthetic dreads. It felt like someone had turned everything on in her nucleus accumbens to high, but it felt almost unbearable, like she was on the verge of short circuiting.

Finding enough willpower to shove Dum Dum from off her before she erupted, he igrabbed and flipped her over onto her stomach, mounting her from behind instead. She was breathless, her head reeling as she tried to focus on the touch of his hand, creeping up underneath her tee to grasp her bare breast. Squeezing hard enough to surely leave bruises later before working to line the head of his cock up to her glistening entrance.

Sliding between her folds, he thrust himself to the hilt inside her, his hands digging into her hips to hold her in place as he slammed in and out of her. Even dripping, V never quite found herself entirely accustomed to his size, nor the mods. The way he’d stretch and fill her up always did wonders for her, and with every thrust she swore she could feel herself becoming closer and closer to coming completely undone.

“Who’s my good little whore?”

Dum Dum’s hand snaked around her neck, and V arched her back as he pulled her towards him, never once missing a beat as he stared down at her, his left hand still gripping her tightly to keep her grounded. Parting her lips in between another breathless moan, V hardly had an opportunity to answer before Dum Dum’s grip around her throat tightened. Sealing off the oxygen to her lungs, she could feel herself quickly growing lightheaded. She had been on the verge of exiting consciousness just before his grip released, and V inhaled sharply.

Sliding out of her, V swore she wouldn’t had been able to get up and move even if her life depended on it, but with Dum Dum’s assist, she found herself straddled above him, her hands splayed out clumsily across his chest. For a moment, she couldn’t help but to admire the infrastructure that held all of him together, her fingertips tracing the lip of chrome plates before he snagged her hand into his own. Taking the notion, she retracted the hand, pressing it back against his bicep as she plunged herself onto him.

This time, having more control, she was able to take more of her own enjoyment into her hands. Thrusting up and down from above, V could feel herself rising to that peak once more as she rocked herself against him. Her ragged and erratic breathing continued, and in a brief moment of mindless ecstasy, she found herself leaning down to him for a kiss. Instead of meeting in union, Dum Dum spat in her face.

The sudden, low rumbling vibration emanating from deep in his throat had caught V off guard, leaving her with no time to react as he flipped them, pinning her to the ground as he continued where he’d left off. She knew she should have known better, yet it was something that had slipped her mind. So caught up in the euphoria of the moment, she didn’t think twice, and thus found herself yet again having to pay the price.

Leaning down, Dum Dum buried his face into the crook of her shoulder, his facial implants scraping across the surface of her skin, igniting other strange sensations within her. His breathing was heavy and ragged, and his hips began snapping into her with an urgent frequency. He was getting close, and so was V. The harder and faster his hips snapped into hers, the more she could feel her orgasm racing up to finish. From underneath him, she writhed as she tried to break free, desperate for something to cling to once her entire world tipped over.

Dum Dum did not grant her that mercy, instead sinking his teeth into the flesh of the crook of her neck as she came screaming, his hips steadily pumping away until he felt himself release inside of her. Only then, releasing himself from his grasp on her neck, pulling away to find he’d bitten her hard enough to draw the blood, the sight alone almost enough to get him hard all over again.

Finally coming back down to, V found herself pressed against Dum Dum’s chest, one hand grasped around her naked form, his thumb tracing circles against her thigh. They hadn’t moved from off the floor, and V could already feel the protest of her body as the aches and pains slowly began to seep in. Despite it, she smiled. All the trauma decorating her like a testament to all that she’d not only endured, but overcome. When Night City would come to reap it’s sow, baring it’s ugly teeth, she’d bare ones right back. If maelstrom had taught her anything, it was that you didn’t win by submission.

Dum Dum’s circling thumb came to pause as V shifted, attempting to pull herself up and out of his embrace. She needed to get up from off the floor, but more so, she needed to take a piss. Though never one to be docile, Dum Dum snatched V by her wrist, yanking her down hard, back onto his lap. With the drugs’s effects wearing off, and everything happening in real time, V could feel a wave of aggravation striking through her. Dum Dum’s voice was low and threatening as he whispered against her ear, his breath hot against her cheek.

“Didn't say you could get up.”

“Need to go take a piss. Fuck off,”

Elbowing the maelstromer, V attempted to release herself from his grasp, only to end up with her face pressed against the floor with Dum Dum’s palm gripping her skull like he intended to break right through. She writhed underneath him, gritting her teeth as she continued to attempt to break free. Atleast while under the influence, everything seemed much _prettier_. Now all V felt was hatred. For Dum Dum, for Maelstrom, for Night City, and above all, herself. 

“You can piss yourself for all I care, you fucking cunt. We were havin’ ourselves a moment, but you had to go and ruin it.”

“I didn’t ruin shit—”

“Let Dum Dum teach you another lesson in being a good fuckin’ girl.”

Pressing harder against her skull, V winced, gritting her teeth against the blooming pain and pressure. He was testing her, as always. Seeing something so strong-willed and determined, he had to break it. Chew it up, and spit it out. Rinse and repeat. From above her, she could feel the tip of his cock lined back against her ass. Hard and at attention, she knew he wouldn’t waste time on her pleasure. He plunged deep back into her, stretching her out as she clawed against the ground, her eyes squeezing shut as she tried to relax around him.

Once he’d finally finished, leaving her dirty and soiled on the floor, she opened her eyes to find her world bathed in that fluorescent red. The world was hazy once more, and she raised her hands heavenwards, smiling as they touched across skin and chrome. The bitch didn’t know when to quit, and he couldn’t admit when he’d met his match. 

_Chew it up, spit it out._ _Rinse and repeat._


End file.
